


To Be Done.

by Tvgora



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Angst, Brainwashing, Heavy Angst, Hospitals, M/M, Order Prince, Order Rider, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Octo Expansion DLC, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rider and Prince are on team Order not Chaos sorry canon, Self-blaming, Splatpoclypse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tvgora/pseuds/Tvgora
Summary: “None of this is your fault.”
Relationships: Emperor/Rider (Splatoon)
Kudos: 5





	To Be Done.

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to actually dedicate time into an au :] so here we go I guess!!

A loud crash, clutter and tear had woken Rider up from his slumber. He rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes, grabbing his phone from his desk, realising the time, maybe this had been going on for ages but he was probably too knocked out to notice. He leaned backwards, pressing his ear against the bed head behind him, before hearing a disgruntled screech come from the dorm that was the opposite to his, well from the side his bed was on(the left), that dorm being Emepror’s. Rider’s concern was that the sounds were probably being caused by someone attacking Emperor or maybe he’d kept his TV on for too long? Marina never gave them and the other Order higher ups a proper sleeping schedule or “everything off” schedule. 

Rider grabbed his coat from his chair next to his desk, grabbing his ID along with it, slipping it into his pocket. He blocked his ears as a louder screech managed to rip through the wall. He hurriedly got into his weapons room, grabbing his dynamo. He ran to his dorm door, scanning his card and opening the door before slamming it closed.

“Shit, shit, shit.” He whispered to himself, even though Emperor’s dorm wasn’t far he was just way too cautious, especially at three in the fucking morning. He looked at the corridor and noticed Hachi was standing outside, a bit of shock in his eyes.

“Hachi are you alrigh-“

“Emperor…. is.”

“He’s?”

“The shades.”

Rider looked at Hachi directly in the eyes, even if he was further away, the bioluminescent glow was really showing that. Hachi wasn’t in the best mood. 

“Are you hurt, did you go into his dorm?”

“No, I- I’m ok. I’m just startled and shaken.” 

The young octolings tentacle mohawk curled almost into a ball shape at the tip, he was obviously unsettled. Rider took his ID card to scan to the door only for Hachi to run up to him, pushing him away. Rider pushed his elbow between him and the other.

“Rider you can’t!”

“Hachi, I can do this, just go to your dorm and calm down!” He shouted, making his fellow agent tear up. If it was this bad Rider would be the only one fit for this situation, why was Hachi so scared, it’s Emperor, the least he can do is throw a bitch slap.

“He’ll hurt you, he’ll h-hurt you like he almost hurt me and G-Goggles.” 

Rider looked at Hachi, remembering only now what he was warning about. The hypnoshades… the shades. Emperor had been wearing his own hivemind glasses for ages now and what could have happened to him that could scare Hachi so much that he too had to keep Rider out of it. Rider looked at the door as Hachi latched onto his arm. 

“Listen, I’m safe, I promise. I’ve got my dynamo, the worst that could happen is I come out with a scratch, do you trust me Hachi?”

He grabbed onto his hands, making him squeeze his ones tighter, his pink-ish tipped claws digging a bit into his skin. He nodded, biting his lip trying to hold back from crying. Hachi let go of his hands, walking back a bit, Rider scanned his card on the scanner, dropping it back inside of his pocket, before opening the door.

“Empe- What the fuck happened in here?” Rider questioned walking in while closing the door behind him. 

The dorm was. Trashed, glass shattered, pillow feathers everywhere, food scattered along the floor. Rider took a step, looking down everytime he moved. 

“Emperor? Emperor!” He shouted, yet getting no response, he took a glance at one of the tables, noticed a pair of the hivemind glasses were there, what was Hachi talking about, Emperor wouldn’t put on hypnoshades willingly especially after what happened in the metro. And hypnoshades would never cause the same effect as that? 

Rider took one step forward, stepping on a half broken cup, which made a bit of noise, making him immediately freeze still. He slowly dropped his dynamo so it wouldn’t seem like he was posing a threat, to Emperor or whatever the fuck was in here. Though within a split second, Rider’s eyes could barely pick up, he was knocked to the floor by. Emperor?

Emperor tried to scratch him yet Rider held his arm up to him basically pushing him away from him, he tried to examine what he could, because who knows where he could run off to now. 

His glasses were the same, but why was there a spare one on the table? The only thing Rider could think of was that someone swapped his or he went to get another pair and forgot to take the chip out? Rider was thinking of so much of what could have happened while Emperor was flailing his arms frantically trying to rip his face off.

“Jesus fucking christ!” 

Rider shouted as Emperor hissed at him it was as if he had gotten stronger or something, he wouldn’t budge even from Rider pushing him away, he used his other hand to push him off, basically knocking him off to the other cabinet in the dorm. Rider hurried to get up and grab his Dynamo, this was bad. This was really bad. He didn’t know how this would end, this was awful. 

“R-Riderrrrr.” 

His voice screeched out, he struggled to get back up, Rider looked at him, he looked as if his special was about to get filled despite not using weapons and Rider did not want him using anything to destroy his dorm anymore. It was like a clock spinning in Rider’s head, what on earth could he do, if he hurt Emperor he’d feel awful but if Emperor hurt him he’d probably be full of scars after. But then it occurred to him. He dropped his dynamo and basically calmly approached the other inkling, making him turn his head.

“Emperor, you need to calm down, you’ve been brainw-“

Emperor basically launched himself at Rider making him quickly dodge before he could get him down, though he quickly grabbed his dynamo away from him as it scraped across the ground Emperor approached closer every movement Rider made.

“Why’re you so scared, Rider? Aren’t I so useless to you that you simply just find me incompatible for anything fighting related?”

“Oh shut up!” Rider wasn’t having it, obviously he was trying to shittily guilt trip him. Emperor’s mouth was clenched shut, he looked pissed now, he went to launch himself at Rider but he hadn’t realised Rider had his dynamo, which he used to push him away and up against a wall, knocking him onto it so hard that the glasses got knocked from his face. A loud crashing sound from below the two inklings as the glasses hit the floor, stained blue glass shattering everywhere, some of it getting into Rider’s leg making him bite his lip to hold back from yelling. Rider knew if he dropped Emperor right now he’d be filled with glass pieces but he couldn’t not let him go because he didn’t want to crush his stomach. Rider moved his leg, slowly kicking at the bigger pieces of glass, before letting go of the other inkling, he moved his leg near his chest so he wouldn’t directly hit the floor.

He put his dynamo down, leaning forward, picking Emperor up before he could touch the floor. He examined his face, it was covered in a few scratches and his body looked a bit bruised. Some of it was definitely from just about now. Rider laid his head on his shoulder, Emperor’s body had gone limp and cold but he still had a pulse so it was fine. Well Rider hoped it was.

He quickly propped him over his shoulder, wrapping his legs around his waist before carrying him outside his room, Hachi and Prince stood outside now, Army and Justice standing near the elevator. 

“What even happened?” Justice asked, scratching his afro awkwardly, without his helmet he did look different, much different. Rider didn’t say anything, but glanced over to Hachi. 

“Hachi, would you mind getting my dynamo out of there, just be careful.”

Hachi nodded, as Prince watched Rider walk down the opposite stairs with Emperor, he went down the set he was standing on, following Rider to the elevator. 

“Can I come?”

Rider glanced at him, he didn’t feel like it would be good but nodded soon after to reply it was ok. He tapped on the numbers on the number plate on the elevator, going to level 2 which was the hospital section. The elevator arrived, Prince and Rider walked in with Emperor, the other three they’d left waving at them before the door closed.

* * *

_“Emperor?” ___

__A cold rush of air had woke him up and Emperor moved forward only to hear a loud beep noise when he did so, making him lean backwards. He looked up, a ceiling fan spinning a bit too fast for his eyes to pick up but enough for him to know what it was. Whatever he was leaning on was comfortable, making him feel the need to basically melt into it. He looked forward and noticed a blue curtain with white lines around the sides. He tried to open his mouth but it was a bit too exhausted even for that. Though it wasn’t painfully unobvious, he knew where he was, he knew he was in the hospital section of the main building._ _

__He closed his eyes a bit before hearing a faint pull of the curtain, Rider and Prince looked at him, he opened his eyes a bit._ _

__“Emperor you’re awake!”_ _

__Both of them tried to keep their voices down as much as they could so they wouldn’t bother anyone else who was there. Rider sat on the seat to the right of Emperor as Prince sat on the seat to the left of him._ _

__“Are you feeling better?” Rider questioned a bit of concern in his voice, which wasn’t normal from him._ _

__“Uh…. I feel a little b-better. Just a bit,” he hummed. “Stunned.” He was slow to speak, and most words came out in a bit of a mumble._ _

__“Do you even know what happened?”_ _

__“No, it’s rather blurry. I put on my hivemind antenna and then everything went black.” Emperor mumbled, twisting one of the wires that was stuck into his chest, Rider pulled his hand away, making him pout. But Rider didn’t want him touching random wires and accidentally pulling one. Prince was just listening to them talk as he twiddled his thumbs, playing with his white coloured bracelet on his left wrist soon after._ _

__“Well, your dorm is a bit bad at the moment, you’ll be staying with me for about a month.”_ _

__“Bad? In what sense?”_ _

__“It’s trashed.”_ _

__Emperor looked at Rider as if he’d been hit in the face with a pan. Trashed? Emperor wasn’t even ‘awake’ for that, how would he know? Emperor looked at his arms, they were covered in bruises and scratches, a few stitches here and there, mostly because of getting cut by glass and having it in there for two long. He held back from crying, moving his hands up to his face, but holding back wasn’t going to work, he hiccuped as he started rubbing his eyes a bit, making Rider and Prince immediately put their hands on his bed._ _

__“Emperor, it’s ok you have me, and Prince and everyone else.”_ _

__Rider tried to reassure him though he’d notice tears started to run down Emperor’s cheeks, making him grip harder onto the sheets. Rider immediately leaned in fast, grabbing Emperor into an oh so desperate hug making him start to sob onto Rider’s white coat._ _

__“I’m sorry I should have known better!”_ _

__Rider almost screamed, gripping onto him more, almost crushing him, this was far too much to handle, even to bring it to the point to start blaming himself. Prince turned away, he thought if he looked any longer he’d start having his own meltdown._ _

__“I’m so stupid for not waking up earlier to check up on you it’s all my fucking fault!”_ _

__Prince couldn’t handle it anymore and opened the curtain and left the room for a bit, letting Rider let his feelings out onto Emperor._ _

__“Rider, it’s not your f-fault…”_ _

__Emperor shakily said under him, making him loosen his grip a bit. They pulled away for a few seconds, tears rolling down his cheeks. Emperor had never seen Rider this upset before, the last time he’d seen Rider cry was when they moved schools from each other when they were about 12 years old. Emperor moved his hands from Rider’s body, moving them to his face, wiping his tears._ _

__“None of this is your fault...”_ _

__Emperor whispered, making Rider’s eyes widen. Rider pulled away, leaning back into the chair, his tentacles changed into a dark grey, he had his face in his hands, Emperor really couldn’t handle looking at all anymore._ _

__“I’m sorry… I’m g-gonna need some time alone.”_ _

__Emperor wept, Rider shakily nodded, getting up and leaving. Emperor sat there, rubbing his head, he just wanted this to be over already, like a bad dream but a bad dream that was reality, one that he couldn’t escape from at all, and simply had to deal with. He laid backwards, closing his eyes and hoping this would end._ _


End file.
